That, was the best party, so far
by NamidaTaichou
Summary: Anko's throwing a party, including EVERYONE. Most people seemed to know that Iruka and Kakashi like, like each other. Oh except for them. Many other pairing, some obvious and some not so obvious. KakashiXIruka Yaoi, BoyXBoy and all that jazz :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello first fan fic EVER =3 **Of course it's yaoi, screen name duh. =D So if you don't fudging like it don't fudging read it. (Btw I'm trying to cut down on my swearing atm.)** I do NOT own Naruto but if I did trust me there would be lot of yaoi couple.

The pairing: Kakashi x Iruka possibly more mentioned, not sure at the present time. =] Yes, they are probably gonna to by yaoi but if you look a couple of lines above you can get some advice on what to do =P

Sorry for my bad use of tense I change from past to present tense a lot but it the story you want not the grammar

On with the story :)

Kakashi POV.

Oh god, Anko's having another one of them stupid house parties. Seriously I don't really know why I go.

Yeah they can be quite fun but considering the things you tend to remember a week after the party, well I'd rather not get into. She invites the kids for Christ sake.

Personally I'd rather stay at home reading Icha Icha series, God bless Jiraiya.

Well, there is one reason I go, to see a certain tanned chunin named Iruka. He's so cute when he's drunk.

What the hell am I'm saying, he's one of my best friends. I seriously have to reconsider my sexuality.

To be honest I always thought Iruka was cute, but lately I find myself blushes went he catches me looking at him but luckily he doesn't notice. Personally I don't really get it.

Shit, half an hour until the party and I still haven't had a shower and I still don't know what the wear.

Then again it is my duty to be fashionably late. (A/n -_-'.)

Any way, on to the shower.

Iruka POV.

Yum, 2nd bowl of ramen… finished. =D

Oh great, I've got ramen on my shirt ¬.¬, my WHITE shirt.

Now I have to change my top, why did I wear white anyway, someone normally spills drinks or pukes on me at Anko's party. ¬.¬

I have to admit Anko can go a little overboard with her parties. She invites all the underage kids, even Rock Lee (who we make sure doesn't kill anyone)

Hmm… A black shirt would be better this time. They go better with my jeans.

Hopefully Naruto won't do something stupid this time. It still makes me shudder.

I don't think the village needed that.(A/n I'll leave you to imagine about that X3)

Half an hour to go, hmm might as well leave now.

Leaving the apartment I started thinking about how the party was going to turn out like, from previous parties I can expect there will be a lot to talk come Monday.

My thoughts wondered to the people who would there, one person in particular.

The sensei of a certain knuckle-headed blonde, who I happen to take out for ramen regularly.

Kakashi, the lazy, perverted, ex ANBU. I think about Kakashi regularly. To be honest it was starting to confuse me.

I don't know why Kakashi really goes to these parties, yeah he is Anko's friend but I could see him at home reading that darned book of his.

He does drink (quite a bit) and was one funny drunk; he tended to be very flirtatious with certain people.

Anko

Izumo

Genma

Asuma (when very drunk and not in front of Kurenai)

Oh and me

(I wonder about his sexuality sometimes)

Of course I flirt back, he's rather hot and I'm drunk .

He's been my mate for a long time. We have talks until early in the morning after a night out.

Oh, I'm here early… again.

Normal P.O.V

Anko, a purple haired jounin was doing her hair when she heard the door bell.

"I bet's that's Iruka, early again."

She went down the stairs, making sure her skirt didn't come up as she walked, and answer the door to a smiling Iruka wearing a black shirt, black jeans and white converses.

"Hey Anko, early am I?" smirking as he said this.

"Yes and you know it! " Anko replied.

"You know you need my help." He said as he stepped into the living, sitting on the sofa.

Oi… okay I do, does my hair look alright?"

The chunin sighed and focused on her hair. Her hair was let down, unlike normal when it's up at the back, dead straight and with a deep purple streak near her messy fringe.

"It looks amazing Anko" He replied after much consideration. You have to be careful what you say around Anko, or you'd be visiting Tsunade from more then just a mission.

Anko absent-mindedly walk into the kitchen, humming tunelessly.

Iruka followed her. There was a wide assortment drink on the table, all alcoholic of course. There was whiskey, sake, vodka you know the strong stuff, there were vodka shots, vodka jellies, and assortments of cocktails, apple sours and lots more.

"So, Kakashi's coming tonight" Anko said casually, well tried to say casually.

"Yeah I know, Why'd you say that?"

"Well I was just saying, anyway you two going to actually do anything tonight?"

"What you mean?" Iruka replied shocked

"Oh, come on you blatantly fancy him"

"Anko… I'M STRAIGHT"

"I wonder about that sometimes and so do you, plus I think he likes you back"

"Really?"

"Yeah, hey I thought you were straight" Anko said sarcastically

"Shut up Anko plus he obviously doesn't, I mean it's just me."

"Well you remember last year's Christmas party, when we played spin the bottle and you and Kakashi had to kiss."

"Yeah?"

"Kakashi lasted longer with you and used tongue, he didn't with me, he blushed with you."

"How can you tell?!"

"The eyes Iruka, the eyes"

Iruka thought back to that night.

_Flashback ^.^_

"_Let's play spin the bottle!" Naruto shouted into the living room_

"_Yeah!" a few people replied, Anko one of them._

_A few rounds later, Anko span the bottle hoping to get a better kiss than Matio Guy, when it landed on Kakashi, Anko was relieved. Kakashi just sighed and wandered over to Anko._

_The kiss was short but way better then Guy's._

"_Your turn, Kakashi-sensei!" shouted a pink-haired kunoichi_

"_Alright Sakura, calm down." He replied while spinning the bottle._

_Maybe he spun it a bit too hard, cause it didn't seem to stop. When it did stop, Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. His eyes followed the way the bottle was pointing, Iruka. Suddenly Kakashi felt that all the eyes in the room were on him, even the people not playing._

_Kakashi got up slowly, trying to keep his cool. Iruka just sat there and looked up at him. When Kakashi got to Iruka and he stood up, he was slightly shorter than him. Iruka had a pink tinge on his cheeks but Kakashi couldn't figure out if it was the alcohol of something else._

_Smirking underneath his mask, he looked into Iruka's eyes, something he hadn't done with Anko. He pulled down his mask, he could feel the anticipation radiating off the on-lookers, and he quickly captured the chunin's lips. At first Iruka was shocked, stiff but he soon closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. Kakashi used a little tongue wanting to use a bit more but thought better of it. They broke apart. _

_Kiba wolf whistled and got a death glare of Iruka, which made Akamaru whine slightly. Shino look away from Kiba, smirking slightly from underneath his collar. Naruto just laughed and his sensei and former sensei. Ino was drooling slightly, Sakura was looking on in disbelief and Shikamaru looked between the two, eyebrows raised and decided to leave his thoughts, for they were too troublesome. Anko and Kurenai exchange glances._

_End of flashback. (I don't know why it was in Kakashi's P.O.V but oh well :3)_

"That doesn't prove anything Anko" stated Iruka, unsure himself but tried not to let it show.

"Surrreeee" Anko replied, sarcastically "Iruka, you are really bad at lying, just thought I'd tell you."

Iruka was blushing by this point. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell, Iruka thought.

So that my first chapter, this was suppose to be longer but I really wanted to upload something and I was stuck so I simply split it in half and presto. I feel special now ^.^ God I'm retarded.

Kakashi: About time you did something ¬.¬

Bamii: what was that Kakashi *evils*

Kakashi: errrrr… O.o

Iruka: Stop it Kakashi before you die.

Kakashi: where'd go?? :S

Iruka: do you hear a chainsaw??

Kakashi: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Iruka: Oh god! … Kiba, Shino make out or something. SOMEBODY DISTRACT HER PLEASE.

Bamii: Mwahahahaha.

Review, Review, Review. *puppy dog eyes*

Flame IF YOU DARE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry it took so long but I've been on holiday and my computer went kablooey. So I'm very sorry for the wait.

Kakashi: *huff* at least she let me live :)

Bamii: For now :) Mwahahah *evils*

Iruka: NO! no killing Kakashi you need him for the story *whispers* and I need him for M rated stuff

Bamii: IRUKA ! how much time have you spent with Kakashi

Iruka: Ermm…

I still don't own Naruto.

Kakashi's P.O.V

So I was only half an hour late, still earned a whack off Anko though.

Straight to the drinks, dodging Gai as I walked through to the kitchen and entering the kitchen I notice the masses of alcohol on the table, well this will be an interesting night.

Genma, Asuma, Shino, Neji and Tenten were in there drinking and having a chat.

"Yo guys"

"Hey Kakashi, there's beer in the fridge if you want some" Asuma told me.

"Cheers"

I opened my beer and the rest went back to their conversation.

"So the mission went alright then, Neji" questioned Genma.

"Yes, it went fine, nice place the land of tea"

Good ol' ice breakers, they tend to be more interesting with ninjas but this was not the case at this moment.

The music was getting louder and it was then Iruka walked through the door. He was looking really good in his black shirt.

"Hey guys you are aware there's a party going on tonight?"

"Yeah we know Iruka-sensei but the drinks are in here" Tenten replied cockily. This cause even Neji to smirk.

"Funny Tenten, funny."

Say something god damn you, say something. Great my minds gone blank, ermm.

"Hey Iruka, nice shirt." Nice shirt that was the best I could come up with ¬¬.

"Hey Kakashi, err… thanks" is he blushing? Nah must be the light.

"So you guys just going to stand in here then?"

"It would seem so Iruka-sensei" Shino said suddenly, making me jump slightly seeing as he had been quiet since I got to the kitchen.

Suddenly a loud bark was heard over the music, causing Shino to sigh heavily.

"That will be for me."

"I'll come through, sensei" why not, I don't want to stay in here for the night.

"Finally someone's becoming sociable" he said, following Shino out the door.

I went to follow him when I heard a cough from behind me, I turn to see Genma and Asuma staring at me giving me that look. You know the kinda of look that says don't do anything we wouldn't do. Genma cockily lifts an eyebrow questionably at me, as if to say well what's happening there. I shot them a death glare and noticed Tenten giggling at me.

I decided to ignore them and carried on into the next room. We wondered towards a set of sofas to sit down. As we sat down Shikamaru and Choji came over and sat on the sofa opposite us.

"Well I still say you do and she does back even if she's too stubborn to say or show it excessively" Choji stated to Shikamaru in between mouthfuls of crisps he was eating. "Oh hi senseis" (A/n does that make sense ?? :S)

"Hello Choji, Shikamaru" Iruka said cheerfully.

Shikamaru just nodded and carried on not care about whatever Choji was trying to convince him, which I had a pretty good idea about.

"Girl trouble Shikamaru?" I asked knowingly

Not even looking at me "aren't they always trouble and no just Choji being too optimistic again."

Choji just smiled at me as if to say you know I'm right about her Kakashi-sensei. And I did.

Just then said girl and Sakura walked over, arguing over something.

Shikamaru obviously heard her voice, because he'd stop staring at the ceiling and was looking in her direction now.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino cried in her loud voice, "hey Choji"

"Hey Ino" they said happily back, well Choji is always saying things happily.

I turned to Sakura who was looking at Shikamaru then to Ino, smiling. Ino saw this and gave her the worst evils I've seen.

She turned to look at me since team 10 had started some random conversation. She looked at Iruka questionably, who was staring at Lee doing some weird dancing with Naruto. I stared her trying to give her evils that could match Ino's but failed epically.

"So Iruka-sensei, how's the nightmare that is pre-genins?" Sakura asked, I could tell she has had a few, the politeness has left.

"Alright, oh apart from the aiming."

"Huh?"

"This is from kunai practise" he said pointing at scar on his neck. " Just skimmed me."

"Ouch"

"Oh, it isn't that bad, Kakashi."

"So peoples are we gonna party or sit on sofa's like losers."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Ino who just stared in her scary way. Reluctantly he got up and walked with her and Sakura with a still munching Choji trailing behind them.

"You need another drink yet" I asked Iruka, looking down at my own empty bottle.

"Wait a sec" he necked the little bit left in his bottle. "Yeah but something stronger this time."

"Oh definitely"

Laughing we walked into the kitchen. This time Kurenai had joined Asuma, drinking some violent pink cocktail. (A/n: I don't know if there is a violent pink cocktail around I thought it would be cool =3)

Tenten was sitting on the counter with a glass of straight vodka with a slightly drunker looking Neji. I was shocked at the amount she could drink though. That fact that Neji couldn't keep up with her made me snigger. Iruka was smiling at them as well.

"What you having?" I of course already knew.

"Whiskey sours?"

"Coming right up."

Suddenly Tenten and Asuma suddenly looked up.

"I'll make a pitcher" I sighed.

**3 pitchers later! (now their drunk :3)**

Iruka's P.O.V

Smack my bitch up suddenly blared out the speakers and everyone who hadn't passed out (Lee and Sai) were dancing, even Shikamaru. Kiba was dancing drunkenly with Shino who was trying to hold him up but failing miserably. Neji was spinning, just spinning. Wow he can spin fast. Tenten laughing at him. Naruto and Hinata, who was a bright red but hadn't fainted… yet, had stopped dancing and Naruto was drawing a cock on Sai's face and writing random insults on it. Hinata was actually giggling at it as well. Lee then just suddenly jumped up and jumped on Gaara, he did so quickly his ultimate defence couldn't even stop it. Gaara just look dumbfounded then "Lee get off me"

"No!"

"Lee, please get off me."

I was very confused, why didn't Gaara just do his thing and forced him off. I looked at Kakashi, who was watching them as well, eyebrows raised. He turned to me.

"I think Gaara secretly likes it."

I turned back and looked back them. Lee still hadn't get off Gaara but he now just stood there looking at him and wait! was Gaara smiling?? (A/n: Very unlike Gaara but cute :3) Then Lee **finally** let go off Gaara and turn to him. Gaara closed the gap between them and they were kissing.

Me and Kakashi just turn to each other both trying to stifle our laughter.

The song had finished now and Lady Gaga – Let's dance came on. Ino squealed and grabbed Shikamaru and started dancing. I looked at Choji, who looked back at us a smiled.

"It's Ino's favourite song" Choji shrugged.

**I know, I made you wait just for that but you I'm busy.**

**Kiba: No you not you just sit around watching anime or reading fan fictions.**

**Bamii: Why you little AARRRGGGG!!**

**Iruka: Haha you can't kill Kiba **

**Bamii: Why not!!**

**Iruka: … Because 1. you want to rip his clothes of and have your way with him and 2. I've locked your chainsaw up! Mwahaha!**

**Kakashi: Being evil does not suit you Iruka.**

**Bamii: Hehe *runs to secret hiding place***

**Kiba: WHAT! YOU HAVE TWO CHAINSAWS AHHHHHH!!!**

**Iruka: Wow did not see that coming**

**Kakashi: I did -_-'**

**Iruka: Ermm should we end this then.**

**Kakashi: Please review and rate for Bamii will kill us and I like living.**

**Iruka: Me too!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the wait computer deleted what I had done so far and I had to rewrite it. Also I've just finished my mocks :)**

**Naruto: Am I in this chapter?? **

**Bamii: that would be telling now wouldn't it?**

**Naruto: I guess so**

**Bamii: Good now here to do the disclaimers it *drum roll* the guy who rows the boat in the Zabuza saga :D**

**Rower guy: Bamii does not own Naruto or any other anime. *applause* Thank you, thank you. Goodnight **

Kakashi's P.O.V 

It was the part of the night where it starts to get a bit crazy. After the fantastic kissing scene by Gaara and Lee, they had wondered into an upstairs closet. I mean we didn't follow them or anything but thank god the music is loud. Ino and Anko were dancing on the table, both topless. Shikamaru had given up trying to get Ino down and went to get smashed some more.

Kankuro had some interesting cuts on his face that we assume he got when he threw up in the bramble bushes at the back of Anko's garden (A/n: That happen to me before took me a week to realise how they got there :P) and now he was leaving the party with some girl I recognised from ANBU. She was tall and curvy; she had purple eyes with short black hair. She was wearing a strapless black dress that ended just above her knee with a laced up back which was purple. She looked very drunk and was giggling slightly as Kankuro lead her out of the door.

Looking over to Iruka, I saw him laughing at Neji, who was having his hair held back by Tenten as he threw up in the sink. So Tenten was a better drinker, how hilarious :P. Iruka looked up and we locked gazes for a minute. Ah crap! He caught me staring at him. Quick look away! I turned to have Naruto in my face.

"HEY KAKSHI-SENSEI!"

"Err, hey Naruto. Where's Hinata, I thought you were gonna try and get off with her tonight."

"Oh I did but she passed out or fainted, I can't tell, she's had a lot to drink :D"

"Right then"

I turned around and Anko and Kurenai appeared seemly out of nowhere.

"What is it with people and appearing outta nowhere ."

"Oh lighten up Kakashi"

"Hmmm…"

"Stop pouting you stupid pink eye victim!"

Kurenai and I turned to the hysterical Anko who was on the floor struggling to breathe.

"Pink eye victim, really Anko?"

"LOL!" Anko was still on the floor but her breath was back, jumped back up.

"Anyway back to business"

"Business?" Now I don't want to know what their going on about O.o

"Yes business, it involves that lovely chunin friend of ours" replied Kurenai.

I looked over to Iruka again, who was now involved with some sort of chugging game with Shikamaru and Genma.

"Let me guess, your gonna imply that I like him and want to make glorious love to him like Gaara and Lee are right now and similar to Shikamaru and Ino will possibly do later if he doesn't past out from that chugging contest"

"Err… Kinda but what do you mean Shikamaru and Ino?"

"Look" as I pointed to the two people in question.

Ino was now sitting on Shikamaru lap arms around his neck as they kissed, that's an understatement, snogged each others faces off, while Shikamaru's hands were making their way up Ino's top.

"Ohh that's what you mean"

"ASUMA!"

"What!" Asuma called from the sofas"

"Come here and bring Choji!"

"Err… okay?"

As Asuma pried Choji from the food, Ino and Shikamaru still hadn't noticed us staring intently at them. Asuma came dragging along an upset Choji.

"What you want us over for then?"

"Wow grumpy aren't we, Choji."

"Grrr…"

"Anyyyy who look at that." and for the second time that night I point in the direction of the snogging Shikamaru and Ino.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Finally"

At that point most people had turned to them and when Asuma's phone flashed as he took a picture they suddenly realised how many people had been distracted by them. Ino started laughing as Shikamaru held his hands up.

"She started it"

(A/n: this happened to me :P)

And they carried on, well to a lesser extent. Shikamaru's hands were placed firmly on Ino's hip this time.

"Well, that was interesting enough"

"Can I go eat again now"

"Yes Choji for the love of god, go eat." cried Anko.

"Where were we, oh yeah you and Iruka"

"Oooo let me join in." Wow Asuma _is_ drunk he is starting to sound gay.

"Asuma you can join us as long as you promise not to say that ever again" Kurenai also seemed to realise his gayness.

"Huh?"

"The 'Oooo' I don't want my boyfriend sounding gay."

"Okay Dokey"

"For the love of …"

"I don't get a say in this do I." I was suddenly realising they were going do something no matter how much I protested.

"Of course not silly" Thanks Anko, you know supposedly my love yet I can't do anything, not saying he is my love!

"You know what I don't want anything to do with this you can do your weird evil plans without me."

"B-b-but Kakaaaaashi"

"DAMN IT ASUMA! I thought I told you to stop sounding gay"

"Sorry Kurenai"

I turned and walked quickly away, going towards the sofas. As I did I heard Anko and Kurenai shout "WE CAN DO IT WITHOUT YOU!"

Normal P.O.V:

It had been a while since Anko and Kurenai tried to get Kakashi in on their AMAZING plan to let romance take over. Nothing had happened…yet. There had been no failed attempts, no seen preparation, no anything. In fact the three seemed to be pre-occupied with other stuff. Asuma was laughing, loudly, at a completely humourless picture. Kurenai was trying to find her shoe that was incidentally hanging from the ceiling lamp. Why? Because Naruto and Kiba thought it would be funny to hide people clothing such as Shino's coat, Genma's belt, Ino's top and Sai's trousers. Anko was making out with some girl, yes girl, who seem to be quiet shocked yet didn't do anything to stop her.

As for the two victims in the plan, if there still is a plan, they were together with Naruto and Kiba as they tried to find more clothes to steal. Iruka seemed to be having some difficultly standing up as he swayed slighted and fell to the floor. Kakashi helped him back up only to have the even more unsteady Kiba fall on them. Kakashi ended up between his secret crush (so secret, he isn't completely aware of it :P) and the dog boy. Blushing furiously he nudged Kiba off and got him and Iruka up.

"Damn it Kiba, where's Shino when you need him" Kakashi asked to no one in particular as Naruto gasped for air having just died momentarily of laughter.

Just then said guy morphed from the shadows on the other side of the room, he had been talking to the genius *cough cough* mastermind of the Kaka-Iru plan: Anko. She had apparently finished making out with the girl who was now sitting down looking very confused.

He went over to the bundle on the floor and helped them up saying something about Kiba having a sit down on something that isn't so human and then quickly added or Akamaru. He turned to the jounin and chunin to apologize for his team mate. He looked behind to Anko who gave him a quick wink and he sighed contently.

Going for the easier target he turned to Iruka "Iruka-sensei could you help look for my jacket." Shino actually knew where it was but it was the best thing he could think of to fulfil Anko's request.

_Flashback (YAY flashback =D)_

_Shino was minding his own business looking for his missing jacket when he heard a "pssssssssttt" from the shadows. He squinted he concealed eyes towards the shadowed corner. _

"_Anko?"_

"_Not so loud bug boy" Shino sighed he was kind of use to this, it was her nickname for him, nevertheless it was still irritating._

"_Why are you in the shadows Anko and what do you request?"_

"_Being sneaky and to put it bluntly I need you to convince either Iruka or Kakashi to go into my closet!"_

"…" _Oh god he thought instantly what is she trying now. _

"_What's in it for me?"_

"_Err… Oooo I know where your jacket is?"_

_Shino thought hard about this, he was feeling oddly naked without it. _

"_I will but only if you tell me first."_

"… _fine it's in the freezer?" _

_O.o _

"_I saw Kiba put it in there earlier, now go get one of them in my closet!"_

_End of flashback _

"Hmmmmm… okay :)"

"Good would you check the closet for me and I'll check the kitchen."

As Iruka walked off Kiba and Naruto looked to each other and ran. Kakashi stood there looking confused as Shino glared at the running Kiba.

Iruka was nearing the closet and Anko was right behind him. He opened the door and took a look inside. Anko crept up slowly, pushed him in and lock the door. Normally she hated having a closet that locked from the outside, having been stuck in it a few times too many, but tonight she thanked it.

She wondered off to tell Kurenai that she had Kakashi to deal with and she would be on her way to snog some other unsuspecting soul.

**TIMESKIP! XD**

"Damn it!" Kurenai was complaining to Asuma that they had to somehow get Kakashi into the closet.

"How do we get sharingan Kakashi into a closet?" she pondered aloud.

Asuma stared at his other half pacing up and down. "Why don't you nick his porn book and throw it in there?" he said laughing.

"Don't be stup- THAT'S GENIUS!"

"What is?"

"Shut up Asuma. We're going to take his precious book and toss it in the closet or better yet get a prankster to do it." Kurenai said maliciously while staring at our favourite knuckle-headed ninja hiding behind the plant pot.

**TIMESKIP!!!...again.**

"So you want me to take my sensei's beloved book and throw into that locked closet over there?"

"Yes Asuma will even stand there to open it for you."

"I will?"

"Yes you will. What do you say Naruto?"

"Sure why not?"

"Excellent!"

**TIMESKIP!!! These are beginning to get repetitive -_-**

Kakashi was standing talking to Tenten about Neji's hilarious low tolerance for alcohol when suddenly Naruto came and took his Icha Icha and bolted. "NARUTO!" and zoom. He bolted off after him.

Naruto had ran towards the same closet that Shino had lead Iruka into earlier. Asuma, waiting for him and the following Jounin, put his hand on the door.

"Naruto! Come back here."

They ran closer and closer to the closet of _love_. Kurenai look to Asuma and nodded at which point he opened to door. Naruto chucked to the book into the small closet and bolted behind Kurenai for some sort of protection.

And Kakashi ran right into it.

Yes the great sharingan Kakashi, THE copy-cat ninja, ran into to the closet to chase his beloved book.

Asuma slammed to door so quickly it would of made Gai look slow. It was then locked and everyone want about their business.

"YAY!! I have my book, what am I sitting on? It's moving."

"Get off me!"

"Iruka?"

**I know I said this was the last chapter but i thought it was better to end it here. :D **

**Shino: you're just lazy.**

**Bamii: SHINO you should be ashamed, drawing the poor drunken Iruka into that closet for your coat.**

**Kiba: LEAVE HIM ALONE! **

**Shino: you're the one who hid it in the first place.**

**Kiba: O.o RUN AWAY!!!**

**Bamii: rigggghhhht anyway review and shizzle ^.^**

**Shino: I wouldn't expect the last chapter til around Christmas.**

**Bamii: SHUT UP BUG BOY!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the last chapter of That, was the best party, so far. Yes I know sad isn't it? Well stand back because this chapter will be a great finale. Well hopefully you'll think so anyway. Here to do the disclaimer is *drum rolls* Anko!! *applause* **

**Anko: Thank you thank you, ahem Bamii does not own this anime because if she did I would be in it a lot more. Damn you Kishimoto!!**

**Bamii: You just cursed your creator, that's retarded. **

**Anko: You what? brat!**

**Bamii: BRAT?!**

***lunges at Anko and they start to fight.***

**Iruka: Err… guys? *continues* GUYS! *ignored* Fuck sake… Kakashi come here**

**Kakashi: Huh? **

***Iruka kisses Kakashi and the girls immediately stopped.***

**Anko: Why can't you do that in the story?**

**Bamii: Oh yeah the story. **

"Err…?"

"So…"

Kakashi and Iruka were sitting, rather uncomfortably, opposite each other. It had been a few minutes since Kakashi was lead into said closet. It was dark and there was no light apart from a little that was coming from the crack in the door.

"You know what Iruka? I'm beginning to think we've been tricked into this closet."

"Really, well thank you for stating the obvious" Iruka replied with so much sarcasm.

"Your welcome."

Iruka slapped his head, mentally of course being there was no room to move in this stupid closet. This was going to be hell.

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

It must have been about half hour since I was reunited with my precious. Fucking Naruto, fucking closet you know what fuck my life. I am going to kill Anko and Kurenai when I get outta here. Oh my god what if I never get out of here, what if I stuck in here with Iruka forever. Hmmm… forever with Iruka. WAIT! Damn now not the time to day dream about Iruka. This is ridic-

His hand was too close for comfort just then. For fuck sake I don't think I'm gonna make the night. With the tanned chunin in front of me in confined space was making my mind go into to overload, damn you Jiraiya and your magnificent books.

This made me think; maybe, just maybe, the she-devils were right. I mean my feelings definitely weren't platonic. Not any more. When did they stop being platonic? He was very attractive and cute even but it was more than that. He was fun to be around, he always knew what to say when I had a little too much to drink and was depressed and he just had a thing about him.

Oh god, this makes the predicament even worse. I had to come to my senses in a small closet with him. Those women were she-devils indeed.

But now I have figured out my feelings what about him. Now that I think about it whenever we did spend time together he always had a slight cheeriness about him even after Genma handed in a particularly horrific report a month late. And what was with the small blush he get sometimes when talking or if I complemented him in any way.

No he wouldn't feel the same, he doesn't feel the same. For god's sake it was only last month they were reminiscing about the time he had a 'run in' with the girl from the dango shop. He was straight for sure. Well I could always just ask him. Then again that would be a bad idea. Or would it.

**Iruka's P.O.V:**

When I looked over at Kakashi he seemed to be in an inner battle with his own mind. Someone else probably wouldn't be able to tell but after knowing Kakashi a long time I know when he's doing that. Not that I stare at his face for long periods of time well what we could see of it anyway. I would give anything to catch a glimpse of that face again. Shit I'm fantasizing… again. God damn it. This is happening more and more.

He is a good friend, FRIEND. Come on Iruka. Anyway even if I did like him more than that, why would he even come to you? Plain teacher Iruka, nothing more, nothing less.

Damn it, now I'm turning emo. I HATE alcohol. Ok maybe not hate but dislike at the current moment. *Slap*

Oh great now he's looking at me. Well done. I'm a genius. Anyway, god it's like those eyes are going through my soul. Wait is he getting closer? No can't be. Don't panic, remain calm… AHHHHH!!!!

**Normal P.O.V **

Kakashi looked at Iruka after he slapped himself. He had finished his internal debate and was gaining the confidence to ask a certain question.

After a while Kakashi leaned in ever so slightly.

"Hey Iruka?"

"Huh? What?"

Kakashi gulped on nothing in particular. " Are you erm… well…?"

"Spit it out Kakashi"

"I ask this in a nice way but are you straight?"

Iruka, well he was taken aback by this question. A lot.

After what seemed forever (In reality a minute or so) Kakashi decided maybe it was a bad question after all.

"You don't have to answer you know, it was just a simple question."

"No."

Kakashi stared at his closet companion. "What?"

"I don't think I am."

"Ah"

"Why you ask?" Iruka queried.

Kakashi looked at him. Even in dim light he was cute. His mind raced trying to find an appropriate answer that was cocky in a Kakashi kind of way. Bing!

Kakashi put his hand to his face and pulled down the mask. And before Iruka could react his swiftly captured the chunin's lips.

Now Iruka did not expect that answer. Soon Kakashi's tongue swept across his bottom lip in a silent plea, which he answered immediately. With that they were locked in a battle for dominance, easily won by the high ranked of the two. His tongue tracing the roof of Iruka's mouth, resulting in a small moan.

MEANWHILE!!!

Anko and Kurenai had glasses pressed up against the door. Asuma, Shino and Genma watching in curiosity. When the females high fived they knew the plan had worked, finally. Kiba and Naruto ran past and stopped instantly when Anko got up the unlocked the door.

"Camera ready?" She asked to her partner in crime. Kurenai stood there with said technology ready to complete the plan.

"3…2…1… NOW!"

Click.

Yelp.

Laughter.

Kakashi leaped out of the closet of doom into a room of cheering/laughing partiers. Iruka still in the prison blushed like a little school girl. They both looked at Anko and Kurenai.

"We told you so."

"Well that's 1,2,3 couples in one night." Genma said, counting them off his fingers as he went.

"4 including Kankuro and that ANBU girl." Shino replied.

Kakashi turned round to help Iruka of the floor. He was still blushing. Naruto and Kiba high fived. Kakashi then remember how in was in the closet in the first place.

"Naruto, you have 2 seconds to run."

Naruto gulped and ran as fast as his drunken legs could carry him. Which wasn't very fast.

"Thousand years of pain!!"

**Later that night. **

The newly found couple were walking home, hopefully for a night of passion. Kakashi looked at his dolphin with glee.

"Hey Iruka"

"Yeah"

"That was the best party, so far."

"You stole that line from the Simpson's movie didn't you?"

"Noooooo…"

**Bamii: Finally you are finished.**

**Anko: That was a great finale really. *Obvious sarcasm***

**Bamii: I know but I have gone of you lot at the minute.**

**Naruto: WHAT!! Why? *pouts***

**Bamii: HAHA IMMUNE TO POUTING!! Anyway because it's kinda depressing. Sorry I'm a comedy kind of person. That is why One Piece is my obsession at the moment.**

***Tomatoes fly towards Bamii***

**Bamii: AHHH!!! DAMN YOU. I'M GONNA KILL WHO EVER DID THAT, JUST YOU WAIT. RAH RAH RAH *Continues to rant, arms flailing around***

**Ino: That will show her Mwahahaha.**

**Shikamaru: *sigh* Review and stuff. Zzzzz**


End file.
